Bajo la Sensual Luna
by Mary Neko-chan
Summary: Una historia Yaoi lemon... Espero que nadie me quiera asesinar.. pero.. seria algo de extasis si sucediera en verdad..


"UNDER THE SENSUAL MOON"

_"La noche iluminada por la pálida Luna me hace tomarte _

_Porque tus sensuales dedos recorriendo mi piel me excita_

_Labios temblorosos que han perdido todas las palabras en un doloroso suspiro_

_Intoxicado por el aroma de nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, nos confortamos mutuamente_

_Agudas espinas que parecen derramarse, yendo dentro de tu cuerpo húmedo..."_

_Fu-ki_

Las débiles luces de halógeno apenas permitían ver en la penumbra, sin embargo, era suficiente iluminación para aquel trío que pasaba desde hacia una hora frente a aquellos enormes cristales que enmarcados formaban espejos de cuerpo completo, el polvo negro pasaba a través de sus delicados ojos como si fuera parte de su color de piel, aquellos labios marcados en color carmesí oscuro tras los cuales un par de colmillos perfectamente blancos eran humedecidos por la traslucida saliva...

La oscura piel ajustada a la figura de sus delgados y torneados cuerpos, la tela transparente que caía por su espalda en suaves ondas de manera elegante, aquellos cordones de color guinda oscuro que se entrelazaban a lo largo de las costuras de las prendas que recubrían su pálida piel aumentada por la blancura deslumbrante y uniforme del maquillaje...

BLOOD se preparaba otro concierto...

Kaede estaba ocupado arreglando aquellos hermosos y perfectamente delineados rizos negros que coronaban su cabeza, mientras aun sus labios permanecían pálidos y ávidos de color, sus dedos se enredaban entre su cabello mientras sus largas uñas lo acomodaban, sin el vestuario aun sobre su piel, procuraba primero terminar con la difícil tarea de recubrir su cuerpo y su andrógeno rostro de vampiricos colores.

La luz hacia brillar su dorado cabello mientras lo peinaba, aquel muchacho trataba de ladearlo sin dejarlo completamente aplastado pues eso le arruinaría media hora de esfuerzo, sus divinos ojos color gris frío quedaban enmarcados por la gruesa linea negra que le rodeaba mientras que sus femeninos labios comenzaban a teñirse de carmesí por acción de sus delicados dedos que estaban prendidos de anillos de plata que brillaba con gran pureza, Fu-ki terminaba su pintura facial.

Mientras que a su lado, con la maligna mirada de un sangriento color y recubierto desde los párpados, las largas uñas hasta aquellos seductores labios de su boca entreabierta del mas oscuro color de la noche, Kiwamu retocaba nuevamente su boca con el labial para asegurarse que estuviera todo como tenia que estar..

- De todos modos se te va a escurrir- le dijo Fu-ki mientras la pequeña brocha del aplicador cubría sus uñas de negro brillante

- Pero eso no significa que no debamos de presentarnos adecuadamente- respondió Kaede asegurándose la corona de rosas rojas la cual estaba casada con sus rizos

- Yo no veo tu problema Kaede- dijo Fu-ki cerrando el esmalte y agitando las manos para secarlas lo mas pronto posible- Tu casi no te mueves

- No vamos a discutir quien suda mas ¿o si?- pregunto con voz profunda y grave el chico de la mirada rojiza- Porque eso esta muy fuera de lugar, de todos modos el maquillaje da demasiado calor te muevas o no

Kaede asintió con una sonrisa que apenas era visible en su linda cara, Fu-ki solo soltó un suspiro y agarro el paquete de cigarrillos que estaba sobre la mesada, metiendo uno a su boca y acercando su encendedor, lanzo una densa bocanada de humo con el olor de la nicotina.

- Iré a buscar mi vestido- dijo Kaede retirándose de aquella habitación con pasos gráciles dignos de una dama y cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de el

Kiwamu seguía ocupado arreglándose las extensiones del cabello, dado que el chico tendía a lidiar por todo el escenario y no le agradaría que algo se le cayera en pleno concierto, moviendo un poco su flequillo, alisándose los hilos negros con la mirada fija en el espejo cuya imagen reflejaba nítidamente, la luz hacia que la blancura de su rostro fuera espectral, parecía un verdadero demonio de la noche; Fu-ki sin embargo seguía sentado con las manos tras la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados momentáneamente mientras dejaba que sus pulmones se llenaran con la esencia y el vapor de aquel cigarrillo, unos restos de papel calcinado cayeron sobre su pecho desnudo, el chico de cabellos platinados abrió sus fríos ojos y miro por un momento la imagen que el espejo le reflejaba de su oscuro compañero justo a su lado, el cual seguía mirándose fijamente en busca de cualquier imperfección mientras llenaba sus largos dedos con anillos plateados y sus muñecas con pulseras y cadenillas, Fu-ki retiro lo que quedaba del cigarrillo de sus labios y lo arrojo al suelo exhalando la ultima voluta de humo, acercándose a Kiwamu por su parte derecha

- Hey, Kiwamu- dijo el chico sujetándolo con su mano por el mentón y volteándole la cabeza ligeramente- Te has puesto demasiado brillo en los labios, deja te quito un poco

Fu-ki tomo un pañuelo desechable de la caja de cartón contigua a su otra mano, mientras que la acercaba a los labios de Kiwamu, sin embargo, este escudriño hábilmente su mano por detrás de la cabeza del rubio y antes de que este se diera cuenta, lo tenia aprisionado en su boca, rozando sus labios contra los de el en un breve pero ciertamente apasionado beso, Fu-ki había dejado caer el pañuelo de la impresión que le había causado, no era que nunca lo hubieran hecho, pero siempre había sido sobre el escenario y como pura mercadotecnia, porque sabían que a los fans aquellas escenas los volvían locos... pero.. ¿en que estaba pensando Kiwamu?

- ¿Suficiente brillo para ti Fu-ki?- pregunto Kiwamu con un ligero deje de diversión en la voz mientras miraba fijamente al muchacho que estaba frente a el

Fu-ki no pareció caer en cuenta muy rápido de lo que le acaban de preguntar, solo asintió recuperándose, no era para tanto, era una de las ocurrencias de su compañero las cuales estaba muy acostumbrado a ver y otras tantas a hacer... Nuevamente se sentó sobre la silla anexa con la excusa de comprobar el maquillaje

- Al menos no me arruinaste el mío- dijo Fu-ki divertido mientras volvía a tomar el peine para acomodarse la parte posterior del cabello- Oh maldición, esto no queda como quiero...

- ¿Lo quieres mas despeinado?- pregunto Kiwamu dejando todo lo que tenia sobre las manos para mirar a Fu-ki- Puedo ayudarte...

Kiwamu acerco su mano hasta el rostro de Fu-ki para acariciar su mejilla con lentitud, el chico de los ojos grises dejo el peine de pronto, volteando para encontrar frente a frente esa sangrienta mirada, tal vez fuera que el maquillaje blanco ocultaba el ligero tono rosado que en sus mejillas había aparecido, su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta y pese a ello no producía sonido alguno. El guitarrista tomo el rostro del vocalista con ambas manos, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con aquella seductora mirada que le caracterizaba, una extraña sonrisa apareció en sus labios mostrándole aquellos blanquecinos colmillos, Kiwamu atrajo el cuerpo del chico hacia el propio con fuerza, sus curiosas manos empezaron a acariciar su espalda mientras que pasaba su rostro muy cerca del cuello de Fu-ki, rozando su piel con sus dientes. La reacción del vocalista no fue inmediata, aquello parecía estar mas allá de sus expectativas

- Pretende que esta habitación es el escenario, imagina que esto es una actuación mas...- susurro gravemente Kiwamu al oído de Fu-ki

Este cerro los ojos dejando que las palabras de su compañero invadieran su mente, dejando que su imaginación envenenara sus pensamientos... Una actuación mas... una mas... solo tenia que pretenderlo

Kiwamu le acaricio su cabello mientras que sus labios se movían a través de la sensible piel que se encontraba de tras del oído de Fu-ki, recorriéndolo con avidez mientras que el otro chico comenzaba a enredar sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de Kiwamu, cerrando los ojos debido a la sensación de placer que este le producía, mientras que su tacto sentía los dedos del guitarrista subir y bajar suavemente por su pecho desnudo en su totalidad, sujetándolo por su pequeña cintura y atrayéndolo hacia el cuerpo de Kiwamu.

Fu-ki deslizo sus manos hasta el seguro que sujetaba la capa de su compañero, para comenzar a desatorarla y aflojar los cordones que la aseguraban, la tela negra cayo fluidamente por la parte posterior de Kiwamu hasta el suelo, este separo un poco al vocalista de si para pasar su húmeda y tibia lengua por la parte media del pecho de el, dejando que el camino de las espesas gotas de saliva le indicara donde debía de continuar, el chico de cabellos platinados no pudo resistirse a robarle un beso cargado del deseo que estaba comenzando a sentir a través de las intimas caricias, sujetando a Kiwamu por la mejilla mientras que su respiración se agitaba un poco y humedecía los labios del guitarrista con los suyos. Kiwamu sujeto por los hombros a Fu-ki y con un ligero empujón lo llevo de rodillas al suelo, mirándole siniestramente antes de bajar a su misma altura y llevarlo suavemente hacia atrás, mientras que el chico lo rodeaba con sus brazos, mirando a aquellos ojos color carmesí, ahora... de repente... le parecían sumamente hermosos, como si viera una única rosa... única

- Fu-ki...-susurro el guitarrista- ¿qué te parece este teatro?

- Creo que puede ponerse mejor- contesto Fu-ki dejando caer sus brazos hacia los lados de su cuerpo mientras mostraba una rara actitud sumisa, mientras que la pálida luz de halógeno iluminaba su blanquecina piel

Kiwamu lo miro detenidamente unos instantes, observando aquel hermoso chico que estaba debajo suyo, cubierto por su cuerpo, su delgado cuerpo, su pálida piel, su perfectamente cuidado cabello de un deslumbrante color rubio platinado... sus músculos impresionantemente marcados y delineados, la piel oscura que cubría sus delgadas y torneadas piernas en cuyas costuras serpenteaban líneas de color rojo, era una visión tan cautivadora... tan digna del deseo... Que sus dedos no dudaron en comenzar a desprender aquel ajustado pantalón de cuero negro, quitándolo como una delicada envoltura, lentamente para añadir mas sensualidad al momento, hasta lograr safarlo y dejarlo olvidado...

La vista de Fu-ki estaba fija sobre el techo, mirando la oscuridad de este sin siquiera atreverse a pestañear, su piel podía sentir aquella cálida respiración evaporándose entre su cuerpo y el aire, el peso de Kiwamu sobre el, sus uñas y los hilos negros y escarlatas del cabello del guitarrista deslizándose furtivamente por su vientre, un vaho que le causaba sensaciones y reacciones en los nervios, hasta que... su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrió repentino, Fu-ki se sobresalto un poco y sus manos se aferraron sin éxito al suelo mientras alzaba la cabeza y bajaba la mirada para ver lo que sucedía. Kiwamu le tenia preso, con su cabeza internada en las piernas del vocalista, acariciando y jugando con sus manos.. sus dedos... sus labios... dejando que su hábil lengua recorriera aquella piel, dejando que su cálida saliva le ayudara con el trabajo de excitar al chico que se hallaba tendido desnudo en el suelo, cuya agitada respiración se escuchaba en el silencio del lugar, Fu-ki tenia el pulso acelerado por la intensidad del ataque de Kiwamu, aquel chico sabia lo que hacia, sabia provocarle la reacción, la sensación que el buscaba en lo mas recóndito de su mente, de su boca apenas salían ligeros gemidos, fijando su mirada en el mientras su mano acariciaba aquellos oscuros cabellos, dándole a entender que lo que hacia le gustaba y le hacia retorcerse del placer...

Kiwamu se entretenía besando, lamiendo... mientras que sus manos recorrían las piernas, el vientre y el pecho de Fu-ki, el calor de aquel cuerpo, su voz en el silencio... hasta que sintió que algo lo detenía, la mano de Fu-ki lo había interrumpido quitándolo mientras lo jalaba del cabello, Kiwamu dirigió su rojiza mirada hacia su compañero mientras que los ojos de este le miraban fijamente, respirando con un poco de dificultad

- Espera... no aceleres esto...-dijo Fu-ki en voz baja mientras se sentaba para quedar frente a Kiwamu- Es hora de un cambio de rutina...

Fu-ki se aferró al guitarrista con tal fuerza que lo tiro al piso, ahora el que mantenía una actitud pasiva y sumisa era Kiwamu, el vocalista rubio lo miro ahora de manera maligna, mientras que sus dedos se deslizaban por el pecho del chico, Fu-ki se paso la lengua por los labios antes de comenzar a comportarse de manera dominante, bajando sus brazos hasta encontrar las piernas de su compañero, separándolas lentamente y comenzando a escudriñar con sus dedos una entrada para comenzar a estimularlo y encenderlo, Kiwamu apenas entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al sentir el intimo contacto de los suaves dedos de Fu-ki que se movían dentro de su cuerpo que comenzaba a humedecerse por la transpiración, sus dientes se juntaron y su boca se entreabrió, la respiración del chico se acelero un poco mientras tenia la vista fija hacia un punto sin rumbo aparente.

El vocalista profundizo la acción y la intensidad de sus dedos, deslizándolos intermitentemente, acariciando a Kiwamu para prepararlo..

- Que chico tan callado eres- le susurro Fu-ki mientras jalaba sus dedos fuera en un repentino movimiento que logro arrancar un suave gemido de los negros labios de Kiwamu

Fu-ki se paso los dedos por entre los labios con total deleite, el jovencito rubio se posiciono sobre Kiwamu, acomodándose entre sus piernas las cuales flexiono ligeramente, mirando fijamente aquel seductor cuerpo que estaba a punto de ser sometido, los hermosos cabellos oscuros se derramaban sobre el suelo como el agua...

- En esta penumbra... bajo esta luz... pareces estar bañado en la luz de la Luna...- dijo Fu-ki con una ligera sonrisa amable

Kiwamu abrió ligeramente mas la boca mientras que Fu-ki iba mas y mas adentro, en un movimiento ciertamente torturador, el vocalista lo tenia firmemente sujeto de las muñecas mientras que su cuerpo se sobreponía al del guitarrista, Kiwamu soltó un ligero gruñido de dolor cuando Fu-ki estaba entrando, cerrando sus ojos para relajar su cuerpo mientras que Fu-ki se acercaba lo suficiente a su rostro para pasarle la húmeda lengua por la mejilla

- Quiero que te duela un poco al principio, quiero escucharte, escuchar tu dolor antes de escuchar tu placer- dijo seductoramente Fu-ki mientras dejaba que un ligero hilillo se saliva le escurriera por la comisura de la boca al separar su lengua de la piel de Kiwamu.

La sensación era casi irresistible, con aquellos suaves movimientos, que en un principio producían un ligero dolor sobre las piernas de Kiwamu, el chico solo exhalaba e inhalaba fuertemente pero sin dejarse inmutar por Fu-ki, resistiendo a que sonido alguno saliera de su pecho, aquella excitación... aquel dolor... sentir su piel contra la suya, dejar que el tomara el control...

Fu-ki se dejo guiar por lo que su cuerpo sentía, se dejo llevar por aquel apasionado momento, aumentando la intensidad de sus movimientos mientras soltaba las muñecas de Kiwamu para recorrerlo hasta su cintura, sujetándola con firmeza, el aquel vaivén de su cadera... preguntándose de pronto...

- ¿Aquello seguía siendo una actuación?... Al menos... pare el... no... no lo era mas... era lo que de verdad el sentía en ese momento...

Kiwamu se dejaba manipular por la habilidad y la destreza del vocalista, de vez en cuando rozando su propia piel con sus dedos, dejando de lado cualquier pensamiento.. dispuesto a entregarse a aquel ascendiente placer, poco a poco los sonidos comenzaron a nacer en su garganta.. acompañando a Fu-ki en su tarea, ambos se movían en una casi silenciosa danza apasionada llena de placer y sensualidad, con cada movimiento era como volver a experimentarlo por primera vez, y otra vez... y otra vez...

El guitarrista alzo sus brazos para alcanzar aquel pecho pálido que tanto deseo le causaba, tocando su piel, arañándola, mientras que Fu-ki se dejaba herir por aquellas uñas mientras seguía embistiéndolo cada vez con un poco mas de agresividad. Sus respiraciones se violentaban, el sudor recorría su piel cada vez mas, sus cabellos se agitaban al compás de sus movimientos...

- ¿O siempre.. eres así.. de serio... o... no me estoy... esforzando... lo .. suficiente...?- pregunto entrecortadamente Fu-ki a su amante sin detenerse

Kiwamu se aparto los dedos de la boca

- Así... soy.. de.. ah.. serio... Fu-ki.. – dijo entre gemidos Kiwamu dejando que su cuerpo se estremeciera, aquel placer de pronto se había incrementado de manera impresionante arrancándole un gemido ahogado

Fu-ki se acerco a Kiwamu para robarle otro beso de sus hermosos y oscuros labios al chico, Kiwamu enredo sus brazos en la espalda del vocalista, atrayéndolo fuertemente, pasando la lengua por su cuello y penetrando su piel con sus afilados colmillos, abriéndole una herida que producía una sádica satisfacción, Fu-ki gimió, no supo si de dolor o de placer... pero podía sentir aquel liquido que fluía de su herida en gruesas gotas que resbalaban por su pecho y goteaban por el mismo, mientras que Kiwamu lamía aquella herida con ansiedad y urgencia, ahogado en una mezcla de sangre y el aroma de Fu-ki, incrustando cada vez mas sus largas y oscuras uñas en la blanca espalda del vocalista de cabellos platinados.

- Eres.. un sádico..- dijo Fu-ki con un ligero deje de agradecimiento en su profunda voz

Kiwamu se soltó de Fu-ki y se llevo una mano al rostro, apretando los dientes con fuerza, podía sentir como su cuerpo estaba a punto de llegar al limite de su excitación, sus piernas comenzaron a perder sensibilidad, sentía algo extraño, aquellos sensuales movimientos que la cadera de Fu-ki ejercía dentro de el estaban a punto de hacerlo estallar...

- Fu-ki... Fu-ki... es..pera... Fu-ki...- gimió Kiwamu sujetándose con fuerza de los antebrazos del vocalista

El chico rubio se agacho para juntar su frente con la de Kiwamu mientras este le abrazaba con una mano por la parte posterior de la cabeza... Fu-ki sintió su cuerpo reaccionar ante la pasión y termino por liberase dentro de Kiwamu... Ambos chicos se quedaron un momento en esa posición... intercambiando sus respiración con dificultad y agitación, sintiendo el aroma salvaje de cada uno, estabilizando sus cuerpos que habían quedado rendidos ante la intensidad del placer...

- "Game Over"- susurro Kiwamu antes de dejarse caer completamente de espaldas al suelo

Fu-ki se separo de este y se tendió rendido a su lado, con la mano sobre la frente y cerrando los ojos para calmarse, alargando su mano lo mas que pudo hasta la mesada para alcanzar su cajetilla y su encendedor, poniendo nuevamente un cigarrillo en sus labios y exhalando el humo de la nicotina. Kiwamu por su parte atrajo hacia si su capa para cubrirse un poco a el y a Fu-ki

- Si sales así te dará un resfriado- dijo el chico de la mirada sanguinaria quitándole el cigarrillo a Fu-ki para darle una bocanada

Varios minutos después, entro Kaede a medio vestir, poniéndose los guantes de tela negra y transparente, abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras se perdieron en sus labios al ver a sus dos compañeros juntos y únicamente cubiertos por la capa de Kiwamu, sin sorprenderse demasiado, Kaede les miro de manera tierna y una amble sonrisa apareció en su andrógeno rostro, acercándose con pasos lentos hacia ellos, se agacho un poco al dirigirles la palabra

- Hey chicos, les queda una hora antes del concierto, será mejor que terminen de arreglarse- dijo suavemente mientras se echaba hacia atrás su lindos rizos negros y se retiraba nuevamente para terminar de vestirse

- Ok, Kaede- dijo Fu-ki dándose la vuelta para mirar a Kiwamu quien tenia la vista fija en el techo- Hey.. ahora que arruinamos hora y media de trabajo ¿crees que nos dará tiempo?

Kiwamu se sentó y miro al hermoso rostro de Fu-ki, luego se miro a si mismo en el espejo contiguo

- Yo.. solo tengo que vestirme... tu igual, tu cabello se ve increíble- afirmo Kiwamu

- ¿Y mi labial?- pregunto el vocalista

Kiwamu sonrió

- Así déjalo, de todos modos se te va a escurrir...

**FIN**


End file.
